Un agujero en la pared
by kgs
Summary: Un agujero en la pared y una Hanabi con ganas de conseguir dinero es lo que Neji necesita para ver algo que deseaba ver. NejiHinata muy leve
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto y es de una de mis parejas favoritas Neji-Hinata.

Creo que se entiende; pero aun asi, algunas traducciones

_ane: hermana mayor  
_

_onisan: hermano mayor_

_bouke: rama secundaria_

* * *

Neji y Hiashi entrenaban en el dojo de la casa familiar, los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro. Hasta momentos antes el joven había estado luchando con su prima, entrenándola para el examen de jonin, sin embargo el entrenamiento de la joven había terminado y por tanto intensificado el de él.

Hiashi derribo a Neji, eso hizo que escuchara el sonido de la puerta abrirse y numerosos pasos que subían la escalera. Con el Byakugan activado fijo su visita en el pasillo sobre sus cabezas y vio a su hija menor seguida de 5 jóvenes varones, los 6 en dirección a la habitación de la chica.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia allí para resguardar el honor de su pequeña Hanabi y asesinar a esos pervertidores y degenerados, cuando la puerta del dojo se abrió y por ella asomo la cabeza de uno de los miembros del consejo, por lo que se debatía entre su deber como líder del clan y su deber como padre. Estaba en una encrucijada cuando vio que Neji ya se había levantado y cogia una toalla para secarse el sudor

- Neji. Sube arriba y vigila a Hanabi, ha subido a alguien- dijo el cabeza del clan antes de salir.

Neji suspiro y volvió a reactivar su Byakugan mirando en dirección a la habitación de su prima, a la cual veía tumbada en la cama con 5 chicos a su lado. Entendiendo la preocupación de su tío, subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de la chica

- Hanabi-san – dijo con su tono serio de siempre, ocasionando que los que estaban en la habitación tragasen saliva- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Nada, nada onisan- dijo ella fingiendo tranquilidad

Neji les miraba con el ceño fruncido, los cinco chicos se habían incorporado mientras que Hanabi se movía discretamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el jonin.

- Hanabi-san, apártese de la pared. Y vosotros marchaos, rápido

Los chicos salieron de allí tan rápido como les fue posible; pero el joven miembro del bouke tenía su mirada fija en algo que la joven había intentado ocultar, un agujero en la pared.

Curioso se acerco y miro a través de el, queriendo saber que era lo que esos chicos deseaban mirar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al otro lado del agujero vio a su prima Hinata con la sencilla y delgada yukata blanca que usaba al salir de la ducha.

Neji sabia que estaba mal, que no debía seguir mirando, que era su prima…se había repetido ese discurso mil veces en las ultimas semanas; pero aun así no podía apartar la mirada de ella, como se dirigía al armario con pasos fluidos y tras unos instantes de vuelta a la cama, Neji olvido como se respiraba cuando la heredera del clan dejo caer su yukata al suelo quedando como su madre la trajo al mundo, para después vestirse con una yukata rosada con flores por debajo de sus rodillas.

Cuando giro la cara y miro a la dueña de la habitación, esta le sonrió y le dio un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que salía de su nariz

-¿Que significa esto Hanabi-san?

- Necesitaba el dinero y mi ane es una mujer muy bella

- ¿Has hecho un agujero en la pared para que desconocidos te den dinero para verla?

- El agujero se hizo por error, no lo hice a posta, yo solo lo aprovecho- dijo ella- Y ellos no son desconocidos, van conmigo a la academia

- Intenta darme un motivo para que no se lo diga a Hiashi-sama

- ¿Te dejo mirar gratis?

- ¿Por qué querría yo mirar el dormitorio de Hinata-sama?

- Esta bien.- dijo ella pataleando el suelo- ¡Ya se! Si tú no lo dices nada a mi padre yo olvidare lo que vi la otra noche

- ¿El que?- dijo Neji muy calmado, aunque por dentro estaba bastante curioso por lo que su prima tenia que decirle

- Tú, por la noche, en tu dormitorio, tu mano y tu "amiguito" mientras decías el nombre de mi ane- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

- ¿Ahora me espías a mi?- dijo pálido el genio de los Hyuga

- Fue por casualidad, yo iba a por agua y oí ruidos raros en tu habitación, quería saber que estabas bien. Nunca imagine lo que vería- explico la chica- Pensé que lo negarías

- No tiene ningún sentido negarlo, tu no me creerás diga lo que diga y si lo niego demasiado le dirás a tu padre el cual te creerá a ti y a mi me torturara con el sello maldito

- tienes razón, lo haría

-Lo se- dijo Neji yendo hacia la puerta- Haremos una cosa, tu tapas este agujerito y olvidas lo de esa noche y yo no le diré nada a Hiashi-sama

- Trato hecho- dijo Hanabi al ver como salía su primo por la puerta- Por cierto siempre lo hace a las cinco

Neji había oído perfectamente ese comentario y un escalofrió recorrio toda su espina dorsal, recreando lo que había visto momentos antes

- ¿Qué ocurre a las cinco?- pregunto Hinata llegando con una bandeja para el te

- Nada, nada- dijo el genio sonrojado- No es importante

* * *

¿ Que tal¿Os ha gustado? Espero que me dejeis comentarios, se acepta todo ,

kgs


	2. foto

_Hola!_

_La verdad es que no pensaba hacer una continuacion; pero algunas personas me lo han pedido, aqui esta!_

_No se si estara a la altura; pero se hace lo que se puede._

_Con esto si, se acabo. Espero que os guste_

_imoto: hermana pequeña_

_onegai: por favor_

_atosan: padre_

* * *

Hinata y Neji estaban entrenando como todas las tardes desde que la joven decidiese presentarse al examen de jounin.

Todo parecía normal a simple vista; pero para alguien que conociese los movimientos del miembro del bouke sabria que algo no iba bien en él. Estaba descentrado, con su cabeza en otra parte ajeno a la lucha que se llevaba a cabo. La razón, el suceso de hacia pocos días, cuando descubrió el negocio de la pequeña Hanabi. Desde ese día se ponía nervioso cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación que Hinata, sus movimientos eran torpes y los entrenamientos una autentica tortura.

Lanzo un golpe que la chica de ojos blancos paro agarrandole del brazo

- Neji onisan ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada soltándole el brazo

- En absoluto Hinata-sama

- Si...si he hecho algo...gomen

- No has hecho nada, no te disculpes

- ¿Entonces? Sé que es una...una molestia tener que entrenarme, no tienes que hacerlo

- No es una molestia

- ¿Y por que no te esfuerzas¿Tan fácil es ganarme?- dijo ella entristecida bajando la cabeza

- No es eso, tengo la cabeza en otra parte. No volverá a ocurrir- afirmo volviendo a la posición de ataque

- Hai- dijo ella imitándole

Los golpes comenzaron de nuevo, Hinata tenia razón no había estado concentrado y eso no les ayudaba a ninguno.

Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe definitivo que significaba el fin del entrenamiento la joven tropezó, ocasionando que el se desestabilizase y los dos cayeran al suelo, justo cuando un flash llamo su atención. Desde su posición en el suelo miraron a la puerta donde una sonriente Hanabi les miraba con una cámara instantánea colgada

- ¿Qué dirá otosan de esto?- dijo moviendo la foto

Los dos jóvenes por fin fueron conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban. Hinata estaba tumbada en el suelo con Neji encima suya, sus caras y cuerpos muy juntos y la mano del joven sobre uno de los pechos de la chica.

Le falto tiempo para levantarse al miembro del bouke y lanzarse sobre la joven de la puerta

-Dame la foto Hanabi-san

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- dijo ella escondiéndola tras su espalda

- Imoto onegai...- le pidió Hinata acercándose a donde los otros empezaban a forcejear

- Esta bien; pero serán 100 yen- dijo extendiendo la mano

- Serás...- dijo Neji perdiendo el autocontrol del que siempre hacia gala y lanzándose en persecución de la joven

- Estas lento Neji onisan- gritaba la joven corriendo delante de el otro

- Veras como te alcance

Justo iban a girar una esquina cuando Hinata salió obligando a los otros a parar con tal de no chocar con ella

- Imoto, damela onegai- dijo Hinata

- serán 150 yen

- Eran solo 100- replico Neji

- El precio ha subido- dijo sacándole la lengua

- Yo...yo creo que me la vas a dar...gratis

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Hinata se acerco al oído de su hermana y le susurro una pequeña frase que Neji no alcanzo a escuchar; pero supo que era algo importante porque su prima menor abrio los ojos y le dio la foto sin pedir nada a cambio, para después subir a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo

- ¿Qué le has dicho?- le pregunto Neji llegando al lado de su otra prima

- Es un secreto- dijo ella enigmática-Toma, quémala antes de que otosan la vea

Neji la cogió y se quedo mirando el camino por el que Hinata se había marchado. Dispuesto a destruir esa fotografía volvió a su cuarto; pero en vez de destruirla la guardo en un cajon con sus otras cosas preciadas. A fin de cuenta era una bonita foto y su prima sonrojada salía muy bonita

El sonido de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, al abrirla vio a la dueña de ellos, Hinata que le miraba fijamente antes de acercarse y darle un leve beso en los labios. El beso solo duro unos segundos que para el joven fueron eternos y a la vez demasiado pocos.

Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió y se giro para marcharse; pero eso no estaba en los planes del otro que la cogio del brazo y la beso con dulzura, pasando sus brazos por la delgada cintura de Hinata mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Neji, antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ellos lejos de las miradas indiscretas


	3. secreto

_Hola!_

_Lo cierto es que no pretendia continuar la historia; pero dado que muchas lo pediais aqui esta , espero que no os defraude de masiado._

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin, los dos jóvenes se habían declarado sus sentimientos y ahora lo único que querían era disfrutar de su mutua compañía, lejos de los otros miembros de la familia; porque ese era su secreto y nadie debía saberlo.

-¡Hanabi!

Fue el grito que se extendió por toda la mansión Hyuga, haciendo que los dos amantes se separaran por completo, al reconocer la voz del líder del clan y el sonido de pasos rumbo a la habitación donde la joven pareja estaba.

La puerta se corrió de golpe y por ella estaba un agitada Hanabi, que al ver a la joven pareja les sonrió por unos instantes, consiguiendo por ello que su hermana se sonrojara.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Hacéis una bonita pareja.

- ¡Hanabi¿Dónde estas?- dijo una voz cada vez más cercana

La joven palideció y comenzó a correr por la habitación buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

- Hanabi, no... no se que le has hecho a Otosan; pero... pero tienes que salir- dijo Hinata

- ¿Qué? No puedes echarme, Otosan me matara

- Pero el no puede encontrar aquí a Neji

- Te preocupa mas la seguridad de Neji-onisan que la mía, tu imotosan- dijo sin estarse quieta

- ¡Hanabi!¡Sé que estas en la habitación de Hinata!

Neji, viendo que la llegada del líder del clan era inminente, fue al armario y se metió en el, justo a tiempo de que Hiashi no le viera en la habitación.

Los ojos del mayor recorrieron la estancia, hasta fijar sus ojos en su pequeña hija que intentaba cubrirse tras el cuerpo de su hermana.

- Otosan, no... no te esperaba hasta la noche- dijo la heredera del clan- No fue bien la reunión con el consejo

- Termino antes- dijo sin dar mayor explicación- Hanabi, mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa, jovencita

- En realidad es una graciosa historia

- La estoy esperando

- Pues pase por delante de la tienda y me pareció muy bonito, así que me lo hice; pensándolo bien no es una historia tan graciosa.

- así que te has hecho un tatuaje porque te pareció bonito, sin que nadie lo supiera.- dijo con una vena hinchada en la frente

- En realidad, para mi defensa diré que ane-san lo sabia

Hiashi giro la cara para fijarse bien en su hija mayor y lo que descubrió en su aspecto no sirvió a que mejorase su animo. La joven tenia el pelo alborotado, estaba mas sonrojada de lo normal y su yukata estaba ladeando, dejando ver un pequeño morado en la parte en la que el cuello se une con la clavícula.

- ¡Hinata¿Con quien estabas?

- Es... estaba sola... otosan- dijo ella cada vez mas nerviosa

- ¡No me mientas¿Dónde esta? Byakugan

Sus ojos se agrietaron y las venas en torno a ellos se hicieron mas profundas, con su nueva visión comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación hasta que llego al armario y...

- ¡Neji!

El muchacho pálido salió del escondite donde estaba y se coloco al lado de las otras dos chicas mirando a su tío directamente sin bajar la mirada.

- Por tu bien espero que no hayas mancillado el honor de Hinata

- No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo que ella no desee

Mientras los dos hombres de la habitación discutían sobre la situación entre Hinata y Neji, las dos kunoichis hablaban en voz baja, ajenas a la otra conversación.

- Siento lo que ha pasado anesan, yo no quería estropear lo tuyo con Neji-onisan

- No.. . no te preocupes imotosansan. Tarde o temprano iba a... iba a pasar- dijo sonriéndola- Lamento que padre te descubriera el tatuaje, yo... yo no le dije nada

- Lo se, se que me dijiste que se lo dirías sino te daba la foto; pero yo sabia que no era cierto.

- Bueno... ahora esa foto seria el menor de mis problemas.

- Hinata, hija acércate- dijo Hiashi llamando a su hija y cortando la conversación entre las dos hermanas

- ¿Qué ocurre otosan?

- Esto que ha sucedido con Neji. Solo a agilizado un asunto que de todas formas iba a ocurrir mas pronto o mas tarde

- ¿Asunto?

- Estaba planeado que cuando cumplieras los 17 años y Neji los 18, os comprometierais para unir las dos ramas de la familia

- No... no entiendo que... que tiene que ver con nosotros ahora, no cumpliré los 17 hasta el año próximo

- Lo que Hiashi-sama quiere decir es que han adelantado el compromiso- dijo Neji sin apartar la vista del líder del clan- Ya estamos comprometidos ¿cierto?

- así es. Ahora os explicare que significa eso, vuestro compromiso se hará publico en la próxima reunión del consejo, lo que significa que no tendréis que seguir escondiéndoos, sin embargo, queda terminantemente prohibido que intiméis en el aspecto físico antes de la boda

- ¿Qué... que significa eso?- pregunto Hinata confusa

- Nada de sexo- respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo a la otra joven.

- Ahora jovencita, tu y yo hablaremos sobre ese kunai tatuado en tu hombro- dijo Hiashi, mirándola fijamente- Neji, comprenderás que no puedes permanecer en la habitación de Hinata, así que, sal.

El joven salió de la habitación, seguido por Hanabi, la cual en cuanto llego al pasillo salió corriendo lejos de su padre, el cual sonrió a su hija mayor y salió tras ella gritando su nombre. En la habitación solo quedo una sonrojada Hinata, que se dejo caer sobre la cama suspirando por todo lo que acababa de pasar, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Así estaba, cuando una figura entro por la ventana y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

- Neji... mi otosan te ha dicho que no... que no puedes entrar

- Hiashi-sama, no esta aquí ahora- dijo el antes de besarla en los labios

* * *

_Ahora si, se acabo._

_Espero que os haya gustado y me diagais que os ha parecido el gran secreto de Hanabi._

_kgs_


End file.
